Citadel
by MalevolentKing
Summary: Asher Greyson, high school student, loser, and a member of the X-Men? Rogue/OC


**Chapter One**

Asher was having a really bad day. It started out great. Then he arrived at high school. The place where kids go to die. When he got there he remembered, oh yeah everyone hates me. He had barely made it to his first class before the dickhead of the school Julian Franklin shoved him into the wall. Nobody made any move to help him either, they just kept going on their way. Self absorbed asswipes.

"Hey, Greyson I'm glad to see you showed your sorry little face here again." Julian said with a smirk, showing off his crooked and yellow teeth.

Now you see when Asher Greyson gets mad, weird things tended to happen. Like the one time his cousin stole his bike and wouldn't give it back, Asher yelled for him to give it back and the next thing he knew the bike threw off his cousin and flew back towards him. Weird things like that happened and he could never explain them.

The reason this is relevant is because when Julian shoved him against the wall and started threatening him, Asher had decided he was done and got angry. Then the schools power flickered and when it was back on Julian was stuck in the lockers on the other side of the hall. Meanwhile his two goons were staring at Asher in barely restrained awe. The principal came running out of his office shortly after that.

"What's going on out here?" He demanded.

"The lights went out and then Greyson punched Julian across the hallway." Goon #1 said.

"Mr. Greyson you are suspended for two days for endangering a student." He said.

 **-meanwhile at the institute-**

Professor Charles Xavier was reading a book when all of a sudden there was a beeping sound. He rolled over to the location of this sound and a computer popped out of the wall. He put a helmet on over his head and a teenage boy popped up on the screen. He was standing at least 5'11", with deep azure eyes, and shoulder length snow white hair.

"Hmm... Asher Greyson, 16, Alpha level mutant. My oh my, we need to get to him before Mystique does." He said.

 **-back with Asher-**

He was currently sitting in the principals office waiting for his uncle to pick him up. He lives with his uncle because his mom died when he was 3 and his dad walked out as soon as he found out his mom was pregnant. He didn't even take his dads last name. Ever since Asher was old enough to understand what happened he vowed never to do that to his child if he ever has one.

While he was sitting there listening to his Walkman (his uncle has a thing for vintage items) a woman with short dark hair and a pantsuit walked by smirking at him. He was humming along with the song when his uncle walked up to him and beckoned for him to come with him. Asher nodded, stood up, and started following him.

"There's a few people waiting to talk to you at the apartment." He said.

"What? Why would they want to talk to me Uncle Thomas?" asked Asher.

"I'm not sure they said you had to be there too. So we're going to find out together." He replied.

They started walking back towards the apartment. When they finally got to there apartment Thomas opened the door. Asher was the first one in. There were four people in the living room. The first person was a bald man in a wheelchair wearing a nice suit. The second person was a teenage guy standing at about 6'1", with short cropped brown hair, red sunglasses, and a dark green sweater. The third person was a girl that looked the same age as the guy with long flowing red hair, a curvy body, and emerald green eyes. The fourth and final person was another girl around his age with shoulder length auburn hair with white bangs, clothes that covered most of her skin, and fern green eyes.

"Ah, good of you to join us Mr. Greyson. Some of us were starting to get antsy," the bald man said with a pointed look towards the guy with shades, who chuckled sheepishly, "but how rude of me not to introduce myself and my cohorts. My name is Professor Charles Xavier, that is Scott Summers," the guy with sunglasses nodded towards Asher, "that is Jean Grey," the redhead smiled kindly, "and that is our newest student, Rogue," the last girl just rolled her eyes.

"That's all well and good Mr. Xavier, but what do you want with me?" asked Asher.

"Well, Mr. Greyson. May I call you Asher?" He nodded, "well, Asher I run a school called Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngsters, and I think you may just fit in perfectly." The professor said.

"Why would you want me? I'm not gifted the most unique thing about me is private." Asher said.

"Oh? Care to elaborate on that Asher?" Professor X asked.

"Um," he looked at Thomas and he nodded, "well, I can move objects without touching them, I can also lift things that are really heavy to some people with ease, and today I accidentally punched someone across the hall and caused the power to flicker."

"Really? Interesting, I'm sensing you've got two other abilities that you've yet to discover." Jean said.

"Sensing? Who are you people?" Asher demanded.

"We've all got gifts and abilities like you do," Scott said, "I've got optic lasers that I can't control, that's why I have to wear these sunglasses. Jean has telepathy and telekinesis. The professor is a telepath, and Rogue can absorb anybody's powers and memories through skin contact."

"That last one is kinda cool and definitely explains why you're so covered up." He said.

"Yeah, it sounds cool in theory. That is until you actually experience it." Rogue told him.

"Yes well, if you decide to come to my institute you'll learn how to control your gifts. So they don't end up controlling you." The professor said.

"Well Professor you've certainly given us a lot to think about, we'll call you when we decide on our choice." Thomas said.

Professor Xavier nodded and pulled a business card out of his jacket and put it on the coffee table. He then said goodbye and left with the three teenagers. Thomas and Asher had a conversation about the institute until 5:30, and then Thomas ordered a pizza. They ate the pizza and Asher went to bed as soon as it was finished.

When he woke up the next day it was to a knock on the door. He got up and walked to the door and opened it. In the hallway there was a woman with short dark hair, stormy grey eyes, and a pantsuit.

"Hello, my name is Raven Darkholme. I'm the principal at Bayville High School. I had a talk with your principal yesterday and he told me that you were suspended. I thought I could help you out by bringing you to Bayville." She said with a smile.

"Oh well, Ms. Darkholme. That's really kind of you. But I got an offer yesterday to go to Xavier's, and I talked with my uncle about it and we thought it might be a good idea." said Asher.

"I think I'm aware of Mr. Xavier and I know he doesn't tell everything the way it is. You would still be going to Bayville, you'd just be there to learn to control your 'gifts' as he calls them," she told him with a solemn expression on her face, "he's not honest with his students. Why don't you come with me and I'll tell you things you need to before you make your decision."

Asher nodded and followed her down the stairs and got into her limousine. Something he didn't notice was a man across the street sitting on a motorcycle. He pushed a button on his watch and spoke into with a gravelly voice.

"He got in the limo with Mystique, Chuck. Is he considered hostile?" He asked.

"No Logan, he's not considered hostile yet. We'll just have to send in the X-Men to make sure he doesn't go to the Brotherhood." Professor X replied.

Logan nodded and rode off after the limo. Meanwhile Asher was getting told that Xavier does all kinds of dangerous things and getting fed information that the professor isn't a good person. She was about to spring the offer of the Brotherhood on him when all of a sudden the driver skidded to a halt. She cursed under her breath and turned to her real form.

"Woah what the hell is going on?" Asher demanded.

Mystique ignored him and ran out of the limo and started attacking a group of five people. Asher was freaking out. So he got out of the limo and took off running into an alleyway. He heard two of the people Mystique attack start yelling.

"Cyclops! Asher went that way!" A distinctly familiar female voice called.

"Okay let's go get him!" Another familiar voice said, "Wolverine do you got this?"

"Yeah go get the kid." A third voice said.

Asher stopped to take a breath and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He then heard two people coming up behind him and took off running again, he used his telekinesis and threw a trash can behind him at the people. Then a sound blasted out through alleyway and something was coming up behind him, he could sense it. He went to dodge it but slipped and something bumped into him, not hard enough to make him fall or stagger, but hard enough for him to notice.

He then heard the guy curse to himself. Although he wasn't paying attention to closely, because he came to a dead end. That caused him to come to a complete halt, he steeled himself and made to turn around. He turned around and came face to face with a hand. The hand reached out and touched him... but nothing happened. The person let out a gasp of surprise at that.

"No way..." said the voice he now identified as Scott.


End file.
